


fit for a queen

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash100 Mini Fics [64]
Category: The Bold Type
Genre: Community: femslash100, Eating, Episode Tag, Episode: s02e01 Feminist Army, F/F, POV Kat Edison, Post-Coital
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 22:15:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14903100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: “Let’s just eat all our meals in bed from now on,” Kat says.





	fit for a queen

**Author's Note:**

> For the LJ Femslash100 Challenge #602 - savory.

“Let’s just eat all our meals in bed from now on,” Kat says. “Just get rid of the table. No chairs. Only pillows.” She knows her voice is slow, lazy, still raspy in the dark room. Her thoughts come quicker than her words.

This is, she thinks, the very definition of _fucked out_.

Adena smiles, eyes hooded. She’s looking at Kat like _Kat_ is the the meal and she’s ravenous for another taste. “So you like it?”

Her human brain knows Adena is talking about the bowl of fesenjoon between them, still warm and fragrant as they feed one another. The savory scent is like a blanket over the apartment—roasted walnuts, fruity olive oil, gingery turmeric, the sweet-bitter of pomegranate. Kat has never tasted anything more delicious.

On the other hand, her lizard brain wants Adena to be asking about the sex—the earth-shattering, athletic, timeless, limitless, aching, beautiful, _mind-bending_ sex they spent the last five hours perfecting until baser needs took over and forced them out of bed only long enough to heat up the food and bring it back to their rustled little nest of blankets.

“I love it,” Kat says. “It’s perfect.” She lifts another spoonful to Adena’s mouth; their gazes hold, eyes locked like nothing else exists.

Adena purses her lips around the spoon. Once she swallows, she swiftly moves the dishes to the night table and pulls Kat close once more. “I’m so glad,” she says softly, pressing a feather-light kiss to Kat’s lips.

**Author's Note:**

> I watched a few tutorial videos on how to make this dish, and now I am so ridiculously hungry! The title comes from how fesenjoon is warm and comforting but also considered a lush and elegant dish for special occasions.


End file.
